Falling
by ShadowWriterGirl
Summary: Alec Lightwood is truly, madly, deeply in love with Jace (insert whatever last name you call him by here. I don't want to ruin anything :D). Until. He goes to a certain party and meets a certain warlock by the name of Magnus Bane.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: sorry. this is quite short. don't worry! It's just the prologue, and I want to introduce myself and this sTory! Okay. My names Nina, and I absolutely LOVE the mortal instruments. especially the couple of...drumroll please...Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood! Who else? malec. My OTP, just so everyone knows. i just think Alec is SUCH an intriguing character, all of his brokenhearted emotions, and all of that. and Magnus is just SOOO goddamn sexy. Soo. Anyway! this story WILL have possible lemons, but I'll always warn you beforehand *those two. Just can't keep em off eachother ;)* haha. But I hope you like it! I'll upload a REAL chapter tomorrow. :D hope you like it! And yup, CC's work does not belong to me! sadly.**

Alec hated Clary the moment he met her. He hated her so damn much. The minute Jace brought her in, half dead and unconscious, his shimmering tawny eyes staring down at her in obvious tenderness and worry, that was the minute Alec began to despise Clary Fray.

**oh yes. Who has seen the movie yet? What did you think of it? there. was. no. malec. kiss. Am I going crazy? Cause to THOUGHT godfrey confirmed that there would be one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! So I've got GREAT ideas for this story! It will be getting more AU as we go on, but nothing to really change it, at least not yet. But anyway, I've got a warning for you all. There will be some mentions of cutting, depression, etc. I think it's necessary, for Alec and everything that he's going through. but hey! On a happier note, next chapter will be the party! im not one of those authors that has such and such "review for a new chapter" but id love it if you did review! Love ya!**

Alec was lying spread-eagled on his favorite chair in Hodge's study when a girl with flaming hair and a wary expression walked through the door. Beside her was Jace, seeming lighthearted and happy. Alec sunk down in the chair so the two wouldn't see him. He barely listened to their conversation, grinning when Jace made one of his ever-clever snappy retorts, and Clary's face went red. He was looking at the interesting way the light hit Jace's hair, turning it a more vibrant shade of gold. Then, he heard Jace say :""She means my Sensor. She shoved it down the thing's throat. The runes must have choked it." Alec fumed. A mundie like her could NOT have killed a demon. Was that why Jace liked her so much? And not him? He laughed, immediately giving away his position. "I can't believe you buy that story, Hodge," he said. Clary whipped her head around, but Jace kept his gaze on the wall in front of him, not caring about the situation unfolding. Not caring about Alec. Alec snapped. He was always there for Jace, he was his parabatai, his almost-brother, and Clary just had to come along and ruin it. This began a heated discussion that Alec really had no recollection of, except he lashed out at Jace, and Jace had insulted him right back. Alec shut up immediately.

He listened dully to their conversation, and wanting to please Jace, even backed up his statements, even though he did NOT believe Clary was anything other than a dumb mundane. And suddenly, suddenly, Jace was walking over and leaning on the side of Alec's chair. All thoughts of Clary went out of his head. He was so close to Jace, ohmygodhecouldntbreathe, Jace, Jace. Alec blushed, but he couldn't keep his eyes from wandering towards Jace's glowing hair, beautiful features, his toned, muscled arms, flat stomach, and...Alec looked away. No. He could NOT make this so obvious. When Hodge said he wanted to be alone with Clary, Alec's heart leaped. Maybe he could finally talk to Jace. Convince him that Clary Fray was the LAST thing this Institute needed.

xxx

Magnus Bane sat lazily on a high-backed chair in his Victorian era style living room. He was reading a book with no real interest, thumbing through the story of Alice in Wonderland. He had read it so many times before. Magnus threw down the book in frustration. "I'm bored," he groaned, lifting one delicate hand into the air. And being bored was one thing Magnus couldn't stand. Within the hour, invitations to a party were being sent out. And interestingly enough, one got sent to Isabelle Lightwood. "What the hell," Magnus muttered, taking a large swig out of the pink alcohol in front of him. "Let her come."

xxx

Alec was furious with Jace. He and Clary had gone off, ALL ALONE, to Clary's house. Jace could be hurt, or killed...they didn't know what was up there. All sorts of evil. Isabelle came skipping past Alec, holding a large white rectangle with flowing writing on it. The only words he could make out were: "Courtesy of Mag-" Whatever. Alec shook his head, and he sighed. Jace said he didn't need him. Nobody needed Alec. Nobody. Alec bit his lip as he drew the blade across his skin, but this was the only thing that helped. He was so useless, there was nothing else to do. _He'd never killed a demon. Cut. He's gay. Cut. He's a misfit, an outsider, he's ugly. Cut. Cut. Cut._ His blood ran from his wrist down towards the wooden floor. Alec let go of the stained knife. Picking up his stele, he drew an iratze. The cuts always faded, but the sadness and heartbreak never did.


	3. Chapter 3

__**A/N: hey! Next chapter! Review! Thankssss :) oh yeah. Dont own TMI. **

When Isabelle showed them all the party invitation from Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn, Alec was dismayed. Of course he would have to go, but he would do what he always did at parties: stand awkwardly against the wall and pretend to be having a good time. But he went along with it anyway, for the sake of Isabelle, and besides, he hoped it would make Jace happy. Isabelle tried to coax him into wearing something a little more fashionable, but Alec just stuck with a black sweater and dark grey jeans. He didn't want to stand out. He didn't want the attention, not from anybody but Jace; and as that was clearly not going to happen...well. He was silent as they walked through the streets, and was startled when they stopped at an drab brick building. He'd expected something a little more extravagant. Izzy pressed the buzzer, and the door opened. Alec's heart gave a little stutter. The warlock was the most beautiful man Alec had ever seen, more gorgeous than Jace, even...he was tall, tanned, and slender, obviously Asian, and had smoky, glittery eye makeup. His black hair was combed and gelled into spikes, and he leaned against the doorway lazily. Izzy was talking to him, but his hazel cat eyes were fixed on Alec. Alec blushed and looked down. When he looked up again, Bane had a slight smirk and was looking at a white card. "Must've been drunk," he said offhandedly. "Well, come in. Try not to kill any of my guests." They walked in a line up the stairs, Alec behind Jace, ultra-aware of the warlock at his back. Once they got inside, Isabelle, Simon, Jace, and Clary disappeared into the crowd. Alec stopped. "What's the matter, angel boy?" Alec whipped around and banged right into a black leather clad chest. Magnus was grinning down at him, and winked a glitter encrusted eye. His breath smelled like cinnamon, and Alec suddenly couldn't think straight. "I-I..." He stuttered. Get a grip, Alec! He forced himself to calm down. "Hi. I'm Alexander Lightwood." He stuck out his hand, suddenly self conscious about his clothing choice. Magnus wa wearing a flamboyant array of metal buckles all over black clothes. "Magnus Bane. More commonly known as High Warlock Bane, but it'll be Magnus to you." He reached out a slim hand and shook Alec's. When Magnus touched him, a electric thrill spread from Alec's fingers through his whole body. When Magnus released his hand, there was a bright blue folded piece of paper in Alec's palm. Alec looked up, but Magnus was gone, vanished into thin air, leaving only the faint smell of cinnamon behind.

xxx

Magnus fretted. He could not believe he had just met that boy, flirted with him, and gave him his number. This was most unlike him. But when he had seen Alec, he couldn't wait, like he had to get his other lovers attention, and ultimately their desire. No. He had seen this boy and longed to be holding him, staring into those gorgeous azure eyes, kissing him, loving him. Magnus sighed. The party had been fine, until those shadowhunters showed up, especially Alec, with his beautiful baby blue eyes. Those were what had unhinged him, made his breathing hitched, and burned his skin. Now he sat, in his new blue color-scheme walls, trying to tell himself that the new color was NOT because of Alec.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Hope you like this chapter! Hey, if any of you have a twitter you can follow me at cityofmalecs. Tell me what you think! **

**XOXO Nina**

**Alec's Point of View**

The harsh light from the streetlamps outside filtered in through my window and made a pattern in the dust motes that danced above the grey bedspread. I hadn't fallen asleep after the party. Rather, I had tossed and turned in my bed, unable to doze off. This was mostly thanks to that warlock, Magnus Bane, and his invitation to call him. I was useless under the power of that smooth, seductive voice. But…I didn't want to call him and sound like an awkward idiot, as usual. All the same, if I didn't call, Magnus would think I wasn't into him. I didn't quite know what to name what I felt for the warlock, but it most certainly was not dislike or disinterest. I was in a predicament. I sighed, nervous, and picked up the blue paper. I looked at the number, even though I had already memorized it from staring at it all night long. I'm _pathetic_, I realized. But, still. I really, **really** want to call Magnus. I noticed the offhand way I was using the warlock's first name. _Stupid, Alec, stupid_, I chastised myself. He probably doesn't even know MY name.I sighed once again, took a deep breath, puffed out my cheeks anxiously, and dialed the number. It rang once, twice, then a sleepy voice answered.

"Hello? Who is this? I was sleeping!" _Damn it, Alec_! I cursed internally. I had forgotten normal people were not up at 4:00 in the morning. "Um, hi-its-its-uh, Alec. Lightwood…" I trailed off, flustered. _Stupid, stupid, supid! _ "Oh, you, with the blue eyes," said Magnus, his voice suddenly changing from sleepy to seductive. "Took you long enough to call. Thought you weren't going to," he purred lightly. I blushed. "Um-I'm sorry?" I ventured. "Don't be. I don't really need beauty sleep anyway. I'm beautiful enough without it. Don't you think?" I could hear the smirk in the warlock's voice, but I silently agreed with Magnus. "And besides, I'd rather be talking to you, baby blue." Magnus paused. "Anyway, Alec, what did you want to talk to me about?" I froze. "Uh-I-well, you told me to call you, so-" Magnus laughed, an elegant, carefree sound. "I was joking, darling boy. What do you say to dinner tomorrow night?" I froze. A date? "Um," I stuttered out. "See you at seven, dear. Goodbye!"Magnus ended the conversation, and I heard a click as the call was stopped.

I was in shock. I had not slept for long after the call, being that it was four-thirty when I went to bed and training started at seven. Still, I wasn't tired. On the contrary, I felt wide awake, my mind whirling round and round as I parried thrusts and blows with Izzy. This distraction didn't help with his training, though, and more than once I missed an easy block and felt Izzy's blade poke up under my outstretched arm and lightly tap the spot where my heart would lie under bone and blood. After the fourth time this happened, however, Izzy got a little frustrated. "Alec!" she stamped her foot. "Stop letting me win!" I blinked. "I'm not.""Well, you're just really bad today, then!" "No, I've just got something on my mind..." She immediately became attentive. Isabelle couldn't keep herself out of the loop. "Ooh, Alec, what is it?" I groaned. I knew I could trust Isabelle, but she would be all over me asking more and more questions if I did tell her. "Come on, Alec!" she complained. "Please!" "Fine..." I huffed. "Well...I kind of have...a date, I guess, with Magnus tomorrow night." Izzy's eyes went wide. "Don't tell anyone!" I said hurriedly. "It's like, not even a date really, Izzy, I'm just going over to his house for dinner and..." I broke off, blushing. Isabelle was grinning like the Cheshire cat, and it kind of worried me, to be honest.

"I am so glad I set you two up!" she squealed. "You'll be sooo cute together!" "Set us up?" I said. "What do you mean?" She rolled her eyes. "Alec. Obviously you don't like parties. I wouldn't have told you to come along to Magnus' if I didn't have a plan for you." She wiggled her eyebrows. "And it went well, obviously. He likes you!" I blushed. "Come on Izzy, really? A warlock liking a shadowhunter?" She gave me a look. "Hello. Look who you're talking to here, Alec. I've dated fey and werewolves and even a few mundanes. You think Mom and Dad can say anything about you dating a warlock? Who's helped them out multiple times before." "Yeah, but Izzy-I'm _gay._" I stopped, surprised at how easily I set it. "And if they really love you, Alec, they'll see that what gender you like doesn't matter. You're _Alec_. My brother, their son. Nothing could ever change that. I'm not saying you have to tell them now, but it's not as if they'll, like, murder you for being gay." "_You _don't know that," I said, but i was smiling a little. Yeah, maybe I wasn't ready to come out to my parents, but at least I was slightly more ready to meet Magnus tomorrow night.

The day passed in a blurrying wave of fighting and then exhaustion, when my two and a half hours of sleep kicked in. By the time dusk had fallen, I was more than ready to fall heavily into my bed, and when I did, sleep came easily. Pleasant dreams, however, did not.

*I was in a huge room that I easily recognized as the room in the Silent City. I was floating high above the heads of the hooded Brothers, and looking down at the scene. There was a young man lying still on the ground. Strangely, he had silvery hair that caught the light, and his skin seemed to have a light sheen of silver on it as well. He was dressed in shadowhunter gear, but he seemed to be of another, earlier era. The Brothers murmured around him. They suddenly began to move in a circle, surrounding a stone dais that had suddenly appeared on the floor underneath me. A Brother took a metal chain attached to the dais, and wound it hand over hand. I felt a tugging on my ankles, and looked back to see that they were chained together. I flew downwards sharply, landing on the dais. I looked up at the faces of the Silent Brothers, and I saw that they were the faces of people I knew...Mom, Dad, Jace...all looking down at me with scorn. "He doesn't deserve to be in the Clave," a dark voice said. There was pressure around my neck, tightening like a spots began to whirl in front of my eyes, and I struggled uselessly against the chains. "Goodbye, Alexander."*

I woke up, sweating and shaking, wrapped in a tight bundle of sheets. It looked like I wasn't going to be sleeping much tonight either.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alec on a date. For those of you who read TID, did you realize who I put in the last chapter? For further reference, all of the chapters will be in Alec's POV, unless I tell you otherwise :) Read and review please! **

**XOXO **

It was a Sunday, and so that meant no training at the Institute. After another mostly sleepless night, I was exhausted. I finally gave in, but I didn't want to suffer through another terrible dream. I asked Hodge to whip up a sleeping potion, giving him the truth: I'd had nightmares, and I hadn't slept at all. He questioned me no further, and I slipped blissfully into a dreamless doze.

I woke to someone shaking my shoulder, hard. Blearily, I blinked my eyes.

"Alec! Wake up!"

I groaned. "Izzy..."

She put her hands on her hips. "It's four forty-five, Alec! You've been sleeping since eleven. And when, exactly, did you plan on getting ready for Magnus?" Shit. I had totally forgotten.

"I have time, Izzy, leave me alone."

"You call three hours time? What are you going to wear, huh? I have to fix your hair and you look awful, no offense, you've got bags under your eyes and we need to clean those up and maybe some makeup wouldn't hurt either-"

"Izzy. Please. Shut up. And no makeup!"

But she was already pulling me out of bed and pushing me into the bathroom. "Go take a shower. And use this!" She threw two bottles in the shower. Shampoo and conditioner, no doubt expensive, but I hardly cared. "Magnus likes that scent. Sandalwood. I noticed at his party!" Izzy crowed, obviously pleased with herself. I sighed. Great. But I couldn't argue with Isabelle when she was in a mood.

I came out of the shower, freshly scrubbed and smelling strongly of sandalwood. I tied a towel around my waist and looked around for my clothes. I heard a sharp rap on the door. "Don't even _think _of wearing that old ratty sweater and those jeans," Izzy said. "Wouldn't dream of it," I grumbled under my breath. I had to admit that although Isabelle could be slightly irritating at times, she _was_ on top of the fashion trends. But when I saw what she had picked out for me, I stopped and stared. "No. Nope. No way, Izzy, what are you thinking?" She had laid out a tight black shirt studded with silver accents on the shoulders, paired with leather skinny pants. "Ugh. No way in Hell am I wearing this, Isabelle!" She pouted.

"I worked so hard on it, though!"

"Ew. Just...I'll get something."

She sniffed. "You! All you wear are sweaters and jeans! Fine. I'll change it. You owe me! Remember last week! I did save your ass from that Ravener." She flounced from the room. I huffed. A minute later she came back, holding a less conspicuous outfit. No metal, no leather. It was actually a black sweater, although the neck was much lower cut. She also had slim black jeans, but at least they weren't the leather monstrosities she took as fashionable."I'll be in my room," she sang out. "Come straight there when you're dressed." Angel save me. That could only mean one thing. I pulled on the jeans. They were tighter than I usually wore, but they weren't over the top. The sweater was familiar to me, something I was comfortable with...except for the neckline. It cut low on my chest, and it reminded me of one of Isabelle's tops. I made a face. Oh well. I walked down the hall and knocked on Izzy's door. "Come in!" she sang. I walked in, glancing around as I did. Flamboyant and glittery. Just like Isabelle...and Magnus. I shook my head to clear it, and sat down on the bright pink stool in front of a glitter-framed mirror. Isabelle walked behind me, with a comb and a jar of white cream.

"Uh, Iz?" I said nervously. "What are you gonna do?"

"Don't worry!" she said. "I'll make you look pretty!"

"Not different!"

"Just pretty!" she laughed. "You're such a scaredy-cat."

In the end, she did make my hair look nicer, I guess. Instead of messy flopping over my eyes, it was smooth and swept low across my forehead. I drew the line at makeup, but I thanked her for helping me. Being nice looking for once helped with my nervousness. Maybe then Magnus would think of me at least an option to date. "Izzy..." I faltered. she stopped putting the final touches on my hair.

"Yeah?"

"What if...well, what if he hates me?"

"Alec!" she spun me around so I was facing her. "Alec. Listen to me. Just be yourself. And...if he doesn't like you, well then that's his own fucking loss. Okay? He'll love you. I mean, I may be wrong, but I don't think he just gives _anyone _his phone number and tells them to call him." I guess that made sense. "Now go and make him love you." She grinned. "I'll make up an excuse for you to be gone."

"Thanks, Isabelle. For all of it."

"What are sisters for?"

The walk from the Institute to Magnus' apartment was passed in a nervous daze of worry and excitement. What would he think of me? How would I talk to him? Before I knew it, I had arrived at his door. I took a deep breath. This was it. I pressed the buzzer, and almost instantly a voice came over the speaker.

"Hello?" Damn, even his voice was perfect...

"It's me, Alec."

"Well, what are you waiting for, Alexander? Come on up."


End file.
